This invention relates to a burner for combusting air and a fuel gas where the fuel gas enters the combustion chamber through a rectangular opening and the primary fuel gas jets use Venturi type action to induce mixing of furnace gas with the fuel gas before reaching the combustion air. The method results in a further reduction of oxides of nitrogen in the exhaust gas over existing technology.
Fuel gas is burned by mixing air with it, oxygen from the air being combined with carbon and hydrogen present in the gas with the release of substantial heat. If gas is thoroughly mixed with air and combustion is carried out under ideal conditions the results of the combustion are primarily carbon dioxide and water in vapor form. These components are commonly found in the atmosphere and are essentially free of hazard to the environment. However, when a gas is burned in a high temperature, excess air environment, a portion of the nitrogen, which makes up a major component of the atmosphere, will react with oxygen in the atmosphere to produce oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x). It is well known that, other conditions being equal, NO.sub.x production increases as the temperature of the combustion process increases. Oxides of nitrogen gases are considered to be an environmental hazard.
The present invention further reduces emission of NO.sub.x while providing the required heat generation.